Only on Tuesday
by The Kindly One
Summary: "Come on, Mika," whispered Crowley. "I know you want this. And I'd be happy to give it to you, if you'd just beg me for it..." Combat isn't just for the battlefield; it's also for the bedroom. Or it is for Crowley and Mika, who really don't like each other. A smutty side story set in the AU of my fic. The House of the Rising Sun. PWP. Mature audiences only. Crowley/Mika.


**Author's Note: Okay, so here is a fun little side story set in the AU of my fic. "The House of the Rising Sun." You don't need to read that one, however, to enjoy this smutty little one shot. Just know that it's set in a brothel where both Crowley and Mika work as prostitutes. That's all you really need to know. Also, even though this is a much lighter tale than THOTRS, it is still very much M rated as it contains graphic MXM sex, rimming, light bondage, a dash of S &M and tons of mind games...so, basically the whole lot. Consider this your warning (or your siren song, depending on your inclinations:). I would also like to thank Aneki Okumura for encouraging me to run with this idea, as it came about through a series of conversations we had. So thank you, Aneki, and I hope you enjoy what I did with it! And if anyone else reads it, please leave a review at the end and tell me what you think. Who knows, maybe I'll feel inspired to do a whole series...:)**

 **As per usual, I own nothing and make nada.**

* * *

"Only on Tuesday"

Mika had just walked out of the hall's communal bathroom, with his hair still wet and a towel draped around his neck, when a hand suddenly grabbed him around the wrist and started pulling him in the opposite direction from his room. He immediately dug in his heels, his eyebrows furrowing together in consternation. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Crowley?"

Crowley, dressed to the nines in his usual dapper whites, grinned mischievously and beamed, "Ah, Mika-chan! Your timing is perfect! I have a client waiting in my room who wants two of us for an exhibition-"

Mika's eyebrows drew even closer together. "No," he said flatly. "It's my day off, Crowley. Go find someone else. Lacus, Rene, anybody. No!" Despite Mika's growing protests, Crowley continued to drag him down the hall, past a gilded oval mirror, a reproduction of Botticelli's La Primavera, and an etching of a Bosch painting. Crowley, who was much bigger and much stronger than the blond teenager, had no trouble manhandling him through the doorway of his room. Still grinning, Crowley twisted Mika around by his wrist and pushed him down onto the edge of his bed. Crowley flourished his hands and trilled "Ta-da!" as if he were a stage magician and Mika was a rabbit he had just miraculously pulled out of a hat. Mika, wearing nothing but a terrycloth bathrobe and the aforementioned towel, glared up at Crowley with a look that could only be described as murderous.

"You're such an asshole," Mika hissed under his breath.

Crowley, still grinning like the cat that had just eaten the fabled canary, surreptitiously kicked Mika with his foot. "Shush. We're getting paid double for this. Don't disappoint the client." Crowley nodded to a red brocade chair over in the corner, where a prim woman with blond hair wrapped in a side braid sat without speaking. Mika visibly started when he saw the client was a woman, but recovered himself quickly. He sat, his expression giving away nothing, as Crowley continued to peacock around the room. "Will he do, mademoiselle?" he asked, addressing the client. "It's midday and I'm afraid the choices were rather...limited."

This statement earned him another murderous glare from Mika, who stood up with a huff, preparing to leave. Without looking behind him, Crowley reached over and shoved him back down, his hand grasping his shoulder in a hardened grip. The smile on his face never faltered. When the blond woman gave him a barely visible nod, Crowley's smile widened further and he said, with an obvious lilt, "Marvelous! I'm so happy you approve of my choice!" Crowley then looked down at Mika with a sly, calculating grin. "Because this is one opportunity that is waaaay too good for me to pass up…"

Without removing his hand from Mika's shoulder, Crowley turned and loomed over the younger boy, invading his space in an almost threatening manner. Mika looked up at Crowley with a slightly bored expression, which only egged Crowley on, and he reached down to cup Mika's chin in his hand, saying in a voice too low for the client to actually hear, "I think I'm going to enjoy this, my dear Mika-chan. You're always so serious, so self contained. I want to see what that face of yours looks like when I've got you flat on your back and I'm pounding your ass into the sheets-"

Mika didn't react to these words. He merely continued to look at Crowley with his usual heavy lidded, bored expression and said, "Is that supposed to be some kind of challenge?"

Crowley slid both hands through Mika's damp hair, leaning forward to inhale a pleasing blend of sea salt, sunshine and citrus. Then he whispered into those curling, brassy locks: "No. It's supposed to be _fun_." Without saying anything else, Crowley turned Mika around, pushing him face first into the coverlet, his hands pulling open the collar of his robe. Crowley knelt over the boy's back, his lips trailing across his ear and down his neck before pausing to nip at the arch of a single ivory shoulder that he managed to drag free from the terrycloth. Mika's breathing was even; his body unflinching, even as Crowley swirled a tongue into his ear. "C'mon, Mika-chan," Crowley purred, nipping playfully at a pale lobe. "Don't be so cold now. I know you don't like me, but that doesn't mean you have to dislike what I'm doing…" Crowley's hands raked over Mika's body, questing, probing, seeking some kind of reaction. When none was forthcoming, Crowley sat up, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, I guess there's nothing for it, then." He then grabbed the hem on Mika's robe, flipped it up, and promptly buried his face in the boy's ass, his tongue stabbing at his entrance like wet velvet. _Try to stay calm through this, you stoic little prick,_ thought Crowley as Mika started thrashing involuntarily beneath him. _Finally, something,_ he thought to himself as he continued to ply the boy's ass with his tongue, savoring all the sweet mewling sounds that were vibrating through the blond's body as the two them remained locked together in a twisted form of heated combat. Crowley felt himself growing harder with each new piece of beautiful noise that spewed forth from Mika's mouth, the alien sounds serving to stoke the fire of his arousal like a hot fire iron. Crowley lifted his head from Mika's ass, craning over to stare at his face. _Is he faking it or is he really into this?_ thought Crowley as he watched Mika's hands clawing at the bedspread, his face gone red and eyes glazed over with... _what? Lust? Boredom? Capitulation?_ Crowley would gladly accept the last one, if nothing else. Slapping the boy's ass, Crowley sat up and said, "Let's see what else we can entertain ourselves-and the lady here-with."

Crowley rummaged beneath the bed, trilled an "Ah-ha!" and pulled out a wicked looking black leather riding crop. Mika sat back up, pulling his robe closed around him like a fuzzy security blanket. The moment he saw the crop, he started shaking his head in protest. "No! No, Crowley. You are not hitting me with that!" With an impish gleam in his eye, Crowley snagged Mika by the ankle and pulled him towards him, with the blond glaring bloody murder at him all the while. Instead of hitting him, Crowley slid the tip of the crop up the inside of Mika's leg, caressing along his inner thigh, his face intent on the boy's reaction. When Mika just sat back and opened his legs wider, Crowley's eyes narrowed and he muttered, "You dirty boy," before throwing the crop aside and pouncing on him. He pulled open Mika's collar, roughly kissing his neck, mouthing along his jaw. When he pulled the blond's hair back, seeking his lips, Mika stopped him with a hand over his mouth. "Ah-ah. Crowley, you're forgetting. House rules."

Crowley froze. "Are you seriously going to hold me to that rule, right in the middle of-"

"-it's Krul's rule. And yes, I'm going to hold you to it."

"-but Mika!" Crowley whined, staring hungrily at the boy's lips.

There was the sound of a throat being cleared over in the corner. Both Crowley and Mika turned to stare at the blond woman who was sitting there, her presence nearly forgotten in the midst of what they'd been doing. "Excuse me, but what is the 'house rule'?" she asked in a calm, demure voice.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Krul has a stupid 'no kissing' rule for all occupants of the house. Fucking, yes, that's okay, but not kissing. She doesn't want us to start having, uhm, feelings for each other." Crowley's eyes slid to the floor. "She considers it bad for business,' he finished.

"And as usual, you're flaunting the rules," Mika groused.

"I wasn't flaunting anything! I just got swept up in the moment-"

"-you're the worst rulebreaker in the house-"

"Am not!" Crowley said petulantly. "What about that green eyed school boy you're dating? He's not even a client-"

"-shut up, Crowley! I'm not talking about this with you-"

The two of them went back and forth, with the woman in the corner completely forgotten, as the argument grew more heated. Things came to a screeching halt when Crowley said indignantly: "Who cares about some stupid kissing rule anyway? You kiss Ferid Bathory! You kiss Kureto Hira-mmph!" Crowley was completely caught off guard as Mika practically threw him against the headboard, kissing him with an animal ferocity that was quite unexpected, but otherwise welcome. Crowley slid his arms around the boy, holding him in a way that could almost be termed romantic, until the kiss suddenly ended and Mika said in a low hiss by Crowley's ear, "That's Kureto Hiragi's secretary, you idiot." Crowley's eyes widened and he looked over Mika's shoulder, checking to see if the woman had heard anything. Apparently not. "Oops, sorry," shrugged Crowley, grinning sheepishly. His smile fell the moment he heard a distinctive _click!_ by the headboard. After a few beats, Crowley said:

"What are you doing, Mika?"

"I'm entertaining our client, Crowley. Just like you wanted."

Crowley, with his back against the headboard, rattled the handcuffs he suddenly found himself trapped in. "I don't know if I approve of your choice of jewelry," he commented dryly.

"Why ever not? Those look lovely on you." Now it was Mika's turn to smile evilly. It wasn't an expression Crowley was used to seeing on the blond haired boy's normally placid face, and its appearance set off warning bells in his head. Crowley watched suspiciously as Mika reached over to snag a candle and some matches from Crowley's bedside table. Mika sat back on his haunches and lit the candle, regarding Crowley with his usual bored expression. He reached over and began to undo the buttons on Crowley's shirt, an exercise he would have normally found sensual, if not for the worrisome flame in Mika's other hand. Crowley's forehead broke out in a cold sweat. "Uh, Mika-chan?"

"Yes, Crowley?"

"Just what are you doing?" The last button gave way and Mika pulled open the folds of his shirt, exposing Crowley's well muscled chest.

"I told you. I'm entertaining the client." A small smile flitted over Mika's face, putting a mischievous glimmer in his wide blue eyes. "Actually, I might just be entertaining myself now." He raised the candle high above Crowley's right nipple, his brow furrowed in concentration as he watched the wax run ever so slowly down the taper, pooling into the shape of a large wet tear before it dropped off the end and onto Crowley's naked chest.

"Shit! Fuck! Damn! That burns!" Crowley swore through gritted teeth as the wax made contact with his skin, cooling and congealing over the raised bud of his reddened nipple. He pulled violently against the handcuffs. "Christ, Mika, couldn't you pick a less sensitive spot?"

Mika arched a single eyebrow. "Well, I was going to start with your balls, but then I thought, what the hell, I'll just work my way down-"

"Ouch! Fuck!" Crowley winced again as more hot wax was dribbled onto his chest. Mika hovered the candle over his left nipple, his expression intent yet bored. "God, Mika," gritted Crowley, "Who knew you were such a vindictive little sadist?"

Mika's expression remain unchanged as he dripped more wax down Crowley's abdomen. "Don't presume to know what I will or will not do, Crowley," Mika said without inflection, watching the wax drip lazily down. "You don't know the first thing about me." Crowley continued to vocalize his objections as Mika tormented him with the candle, using the hot wax to make various shapes and symbols on his chest in an attempt to alleviate his own sense of growing boredom.

"C'mon, Mika-chan. Let me out of these cuffs-"

"-shush, Crowley, your incessant chatter is ruining my concentration, you don't want my hand to accidentally slip, do you-"

"-but Miiiiikaaaa-"

"-still whining. Do you have a gag somewhere? I think I like you better when your mouth isn't moving-"

"-you liked my mouth moving just fine when I had my tongue shoved up your ass. Why don't you sit on my face? Then I'll shut up-"

"-is that a legitimate offer?"

"-the shutting up or you sitting on my face?"

"Both?"

"Well, I'd say you drive a hard bargain," said Crowley, squirming in his cuffs and nudging his bulging crotch meaningfully in Mika's direction. "But I really, really want you up here...so pretty please?"

"Stop talking." Mika leaned over and sat the candle back in its brass holder. Crowley was pleasantly surprised when Mika crawled back over the coverlet, straddling his chest. He felt his breath hitch and his cock give a stiff, involuntary twitch at the sight of the beautiful blond looming over him, a hard, determined look etched in those lovely azure eyes. Crowley felt himself responding to that look in spades. Maybe putting him in handcuffs wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Crowley poked his tongue out teasingly as Mika grabbed onto the wrought iron headboard and lifted himself over him. Crowley would never admit it out loud but Mika was about to make one of his top five fantasies come true. Crowley strained upward, lapping at the proffered flesh above him like a hungry kitten lapping at its mother's tit, gliding his tongue from cock to balls to ass then back again with slow, rhythmic strokes. He was rewarded by the sonorous sounds of low, barely contained moans as Mika struggled not to move. Crowley also noted that Mika was clinging desperately to the headboard like a life raft, as all his careful ministrations were no doubt making the boy weak in the knees, threatening to throw him off balance. While he had Mika's attention pleasantly diverted by his probing tongue, Crowley reached up and thumbed open the safety latch on the handcuffs. Pulling his hands free, he grabbed Mika's hips and really shoved him down on his face, forcing a long, tortured groan from the boy's mouth. Crowley began to seriously eat his ass out for all he was worth, because in a few seconds he was going to put his cock in there, whether Mika was willing and prepped or not. Oh, it was definitely going to happen. Because things downstairs were about to blow...

"Uhn...why did you...ohhh...stay in the cuffs if you could...ngh...get out of them anytime you wanted?"

Crowley stared up at Mika from between his thighs, the smug grin back on his face. "Because I wanted to see what you would do," Crowley answered sweetly. "And you didn't disappoint at all, Mika-chan. You really are as creative as they say. I think I may have developed a hot wax fetish this afternoon."

"Bastard."

Crowley shimmied out from under boy's legs, declaring, "You just stay put and keep holding onto that headboard, that's almost the perfect position. But you might want to mind your head, because that frame's a bit loose, and I'm not taking any responsibility for-"

"-there you go again with the incessant talking-"

"Tch! So bossy! But I understand. You're eager to move on to the main event..." Ignoring the incredulous look Mika shot him, Crowley positioned himself behind the blond, his hands slipping around his waist to untie his robe, unwrapping him like a party gift. "Very nice," purred Crowley as he slid the terry cloth down the boy's naked body, wadding it into ball and tossing it over his shoulder. He reached around and grabbed Mika's wrists and placed his hands back on the headboard. "Like I said," Crowley whispered teasingly by his ear, "this is almost the perfect position." Crowley leaned back, leisurely unzipping his pants and taking out his hardened cock. His spit on his hand and gave himself a few pleasurable strokes before sidling up to press himself against the blond's bare backside. Crowley was pleased to note the way the boy's body trembled beneath him-either from anticipation or from being stuck in a kneeling position for too long, he couldn't really tell-and he rubbed himself languorously against the boy's naked form, enjoying all the pleasant sparks of sensation created by the rough, delicious friction. Crowley leaned over the boy, coyly pressing his length in between Mika's bare ass cheeks, his lips and teeth pulling at his ear lobe. "Come on, Mika," Crowley whispered directly into his ear. "I know you want this. And I'll be happy to give it to you, if you want to beg me for it." Crowley slid his hands along Mika's forearms, reaching over to grasp the headboard alongside him. He pushed himself up against the blond, rocking his hips slightly forward. "C'mon, Mika, just say it-"

"-no, Crowley. I'm not playing this game with you-"

"-why ever not? Afraid I might actually break that icy composure of yours-"

"-I don't actually like you, Crowley. Or are your powers of observation really that dull-"

-as I said earlier, you don't have to like me. You just have to like this-" With this last declaration, Crowley reached around and grasped Mika's cock with his fingers, working his hand up and down the shaft. Crowley listened as Mika's breathing sped up, the tremors running through his body vibrating like telegraph signals into Crowley's own equally tremulous frame. Crowley's voice was shaky as he rasped into Mika's ear: "C'mon, Mika-beg me…"

"-Crowley-" His name came out as a warning as Crowley continued to rub himself wantonly against Mika's backside, even as his hand continued to work the boy's cock. A tension that had nothing to do with the physical and everything to do with the mental games they'd been playing permeated the air. Crowley groaned once in frustration before tearing Mika's hands from the headboard and flinging him over onto his back. Crowley then began to shuck off various articles of his own clothing, tossing everything off the side of the bed into a haphazard pile, his determined eyes never once leaving the blond's face. Once naked, Crowley crawled back on top of the boy, enjoying the electric thrill of pleasure that the full skin-on-skin contact created. Crowley grabbed fistfuls of Mika's hair, his face leaning in until their lips were mere inches apart. "Crowley, don't you dare-" Mika started, but didn't get to finish, before Crowley forced his tongue into his mouth, his hands gripping his hair so he couldn't pull away. Crowley groaned into the kiss, undulating his hips, his own desperate need driving him forward, driving him insane, making him lose all base sense of control.

"C'mon, Mika, I really, really want to-" Crowley rasped into the blond's ear.

"-what do you want Crowley-"

"-I want to fuck you until you see stars-"

"-do you? Then I suggest you me beg for it-"

Crowley's eyes snapped open, and he stared down at the blond's icy, blank expression, wondering just how the hell things had gotten so turned around. "Well?" Mika prompted him with an arched eyebrow, sliding his legs up and around Crowley's waist, coiling around him like a particularly attractive snake. The move forced another lusty groan from Crowley's mouth. "You dirty boy, you're not playing fair-"

"-I'm not playing fair? You just broke the rules again with that kiss. Also, your half hour's almost up."

"Whaaa?" Crowley couldn't believe his ears. _I can't believe the little prick is actually trying to call time on me,_ thought Crowley. _And right in the middle of-_

"-well?"

"-Jesus, Mika-"

"-beg for it-"

Mika slid his arms around Crowley, arching his back so their pelvises were rubbing against each other. Crowley hissed at the skin-tingling friction, wanting nothing more than to bury himself in the tight, lithe body beneath him; wanting, wanting, wanting…

"Five more minutes and I'm getting up and walking out of h-"

"-please! Okay, I'm begging you, damn it! You've got to let me-"

"-I've got to what?"

"-please-oh-please-Mika-who-is-king-of-the-entire-French-Quarter-if-you-don't-let-me-fuck-you-right-now-I-will-actually-explode-" With this last hastily uttered speech, Crowley reached down to line up his now throbbing cock with Mika's entrance. His head tilted back in ecstasy as he slammed forward, gasping and twitching as he pushed his way in. The feeling was like plunging into an ice cold pool of water after being set on fire, like being given cake after starving for weeks in the desert, like licking an ice cream cone in the middle of the July heat. It was all of that and more; it was everything he could have ever asked for. It was animal, it was primal, it was heaven. And it was far, far too good to last. The build up had been too much for him. Crowley grabbed onto the headboard, thrusting into Mika for all he was worth, but all the pre-event teasing and friction had gotten to him. He was going to lose it. And what's more, he didn't care. He had been determined earlier to make Mika come, too, but right now, he simply didn't care. It was all about him and nothing else; it was all about his own agonizing need to push, shove, and plow his way into a sense of blissful release. Crowley felt the rising tide of his orgasm rushing towards him with the destructive force of an oncoming freight train. "Oh...uhn...oh," Crowley gritted as he fucked Mika faster and harder, the blond clinging around him like a jellyfish, the boy's face an inscrutable mask beneath him. _Jesus, even when he's hot, he's cold,_ thought Crowley, as he continued grasping the headboard for more leverage, the frame creaking threateningly. After a few more long, drawn out strokes, Crowley felt his vision fizzing out, fading to black, felt himself floating up and over. "Ah, Jesus and Goddam it!" he yelled as he finally came, hard, his hands dropping off the headboard as he fell in a sweaty, jelly-like pile on top of the blond. This action earned him an "Ow!" from below and suddenly Mika's hands were pushing at him. "Get off, Crowley. I'm leaving now."

"Heh...get off...that's the word for it." Crowley lay with his arms akimbo, smiling to himself, craning his head as he watched the blond grab his robe and stomp his way across the room. "Hey, you're not actually lea-". Crowley didn't even get to finish his sentence before the door to his room was promptly opened and slammed shut. Crowley sighed and let his head thump back against the coverlet. "Goddam, I can't believe he just up and left like that, the little-"

Crowley stopped speaking the moment he noticed a shadow falling across the bed. He rolled over to find the blonde woman from the corner standing over him; he'd been so focused on what he'd been doing with Mika that her presence had almost been entirely forgotten. The woman plucked a business card from inside her blazer and handed it to Crowley. "I would like to come by again next Tuesday, if you and the other young gentleman happen to be free then," she asked primly. Crowley took the card, his face splitting into a happy grin. "Certainly mademoiselle! I would be more than happy to see you next Tuesday!" he replied eagerly.

"And how about the Tuesday after that?"

"Of course, if mademoiselle wishes it. She can have every Tuesday if she wants."

"Very good. I'll see you next Tuesday then." Crowley watched the woman walk away from him, the door creaking slightly as she turned to open it. "And I'm sorry about Mika-chan's inexcusably rude exit," called Crowley, causing her to pause in the doorway. "His personality is a bit...temperamental."

The woman smiled enigmatically and said, "No, no. It was fine. Actually, the whole thing was really quite...amusing." With that parting word hanging in the air, the woman closed the door behind her and Crowley heard the sound of her heels clicking across the hardwood floors as she retreated down the hallway. Crowley, rolling onto his back, held the business card up, staring at the name printed on it in flowing script: _Aoi Sangu._ So this was the name of the woman he had to thank for making Tuesday such a fun work day for him. Because Crowley was definitely looking forward to next Tuesday now. And the Tuesday after that, to be honest. Because he was definitely going to crack that frosty facade of Mika's. Oh, yes. He might not have quite made it there this time, but now thanks to Aoi Sangu, he was going to have multiple opportunities to try and do so. Crowley was determined; he would have the sweet taste of success. One of these days, he was going to break that damn headboard of his...One of these days, he was going to have Mika begging for it and screaming out his name in ecstasy... One of these days…

Well...only on Tuesday…


End file.
